


The Sublime

by pinkoptics



Series: Long-ish Drabbles [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics
Summary: What Erik knew was pain.What Charles had taught him was joy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a rough week, a really rough week (is it really only Wednesday?), and it calls for some serious good feels. Like Erik in this, I need to find the good in each moment.
> 
> Writing this made me feel good, and if it does the same for you, all the better! Off the cuff and purely indulgent.

What Erik knew was pain. 

What Charles had taught him was joy. 

When you knew where and how to look for it, it was everywhere, even in the smallest places, moments and things you could imagine. 

"Three things, Erik."

At first, he'd felt embarrassed and more than a bit ridiculous listing them. Now, he enjoyed the challenge of finding something new each day. 

"One. The feel of my new silk shirt against my skin."

Charles' eyes widened, just slightly, and Erik filed it away for future use.

"Two. Ororo very nearly floated the paper across the room today, by breeze alone."

Erik taught a class in precision control, particularly for students like Storm, whose powers were bombastic. Teacherly pride was a new, and not undesirable, feeling for him.

"Three. You. Your belief in me, it shapes my belief in others."

His third was always the same. Always Charles. As a result, it had become a private joke. Some days it earned him a playful slap, others a sound kiss and still others, even more. 

Today, the kiss was deep and lingering.

Most of all he found joy in Charles. 

In his warm body pressed close each morning. In the shiver elicited from a simple caress. In the squeeze of a hand held in his. In the gentle brush of a thumb against his knuckles. In intertwined limbs seeking new ways to please, and revisiting old ones. Charles' bemused smiles at Erik's dry asides. Intelligent conversation and even more intelligent debate. The way his accent formed Erik's name. The words, "my friend," which were never directed at another. His easy laughter and demeanour. His expressive eyes, that always spoke for him, even when Charles did not. Lust, tenderness, wonder, humour, empathy, love.

He poured all these thoughts, and more, into the kiss.

Charles was the sublime in the grotesque world he had lived in. He had dulled the horror, so that Erik could experience the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this quote I saw on [@wnq-writers](http://wnq-writers.tumblr.com):
> 
> “You were the sublime in this grotesque world I was living in”  
> [@balenceaga](http://balenceaga.tumblr.com) (via wnq-writers)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rage to Serenity (The Sublime Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171107) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)




End file.
